In general, a known drive system for a crawler vehicle, such as a crawler vehicle configured to groom ski slopes, comprises a drive wheel rotating about a first rotation axis; an idle wheel rotating about a second rotation axis parallel to the rotation axis; and a track, which is looped around the drive wheel and the idle wheel. The track comprises a plurality of belts made of an elastomeric material, and a plurality of transverse metal elements, fastened to the belts and uniformly distributed along the track. The drive wheel has sprockets and is configured to mesh with the transverse elements. A drive system of the above-indicated type is described in German Patent Application No. 103 20 523 A1.
According to an alternative form described in EP Patent Application No. 2,285,651, the drive system comprises a chain connected to the transverse elements and the drive wheel is configured to mesh with the chain.
According to another alternative form described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,164, the belt is clamped between grousers and teeth bolted to grouser and engage by a drive wheel.
Drive systems for crawler vehicles of the above-indicated type provide a relatively secure, slip-free grip between drive wheel and track, but, especially at relatively high speeds, generate vibrations that impair comfort and accelerate wear on the drive system.